Shrek/Credits
Pixar Movie Number: 576 Intro Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Pixar Animation Studios Film SHREK MIKE MYERS EDDIE MURPHY CAMERON DIAZ JOHN LITHGOW Ending Directed by Andrew Adamson Vicky Jenson Producers Aron Warner John H. Williams Jeffrey Katzenberg Co-Executive Producer David Lipman Executive Producers Penney Finkelman Cox Sandra Rabins Based upon the book by William Steig Written by Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio Joe Stillman Roger S.H. Schulman Co-Producers Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Original Score Harry Gregson-Williams John Powell Editor Sim Evan Jones Production Designer James Hegedus Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg Supervising Animator Raman Hui Associate Producer Jane Hartwell Production Manager Triva von Klark Casting Leslee Feldman CAST Shrek - Mike Myers Donkey - Eddie Murphy Princess Fiona - Cameron Diaz Lord Farquaad - John Lithgow Monsieur Hood - Vincent Cassel Additional Voices Ogre Hunters - Peter Dennis Clive Pearse Captain of Guards - Jim Cummings Baby Bear - Bobby Block Geppetto/Magic Mirror - Chris Miller Pinocchio/Three Pigs - Cody Cameron Old Woman - Kathleen Freeman Peter Pan - Michael Galasso Blind Mice - Christopher Knights Mike Myers Simon J. Smith Thelonious - Christopher Knights Gingerbread Man - Conrad Vernon Wrestling Fan - Jacquie Barnbrook Merry Men - Guillaume Aretos John Bisom Matthew Gonder Calvin Rernsberg Jean-Paul Vignon Bishop - Val Bettin STORY Additional Dialogue - Cody Cameron Chris Miller Conrad Vernon Co-Heads of Story - Randy Cartwright David Lowery Story/Editorial Supervisor - Jenna Grigg Thomas Story Artists Kelly Asbury - Ken Harsha Francisco Avalos - Robert Koo Rejean Bourdages - Todd Kurosawa Ken Bruce - Robert Lence Cody Cameron - Chris Miller Becky Cassady - Catherine Yuh Rader Eric Darnell - Tom Sito Rick Farmiloe - David Soren Edmund Fong - Robert Souza James Fujii - John Stevenson Conrad Vernon Additional Story Supervision - Jill Ragaway Production Assistants - Ronald M. Davis Allier H. Zelaya, Jr. ART DEPARTMENT Art Directors - Guillaume Aretos Douglas Rogers Production Supervisor - Stacey Vandermeer Character Design - Tom Hester Raman Hui CG Visual Development - Wendy Rogers Set Designer - Craig Edelblut Additional Set Design - Don Weinger Costume Designer - Isis Mussenden Production Illustrators - Mary Locatel Henrik Tamm James Wood Wilson Julia Woolf Head Sculptor - Tom Hester Sculptor - Dennis Gordon Model Maker - Facundo Rabaudi Production Coordinator - Rachael Ellen Miller Production Assistants - Anthony Byrnes Fadi Basem Kandah CHARACTER TECHNICAL DIRECTION Co-Supervisors - Lucia Modesto Luca Prasso Lead Character TD's - Beth Hofer Richard Walsh Production Supervisor - Michael Garner Resource Manager - Barbara LaBounta Character TD's JJ Blumenkranz - Milana Huang Bart Coughlin - Nathan Loofbourrow Cassidy Curtis - Kevin Rodgers Peter Farson - Eric Vignola Robert Vogt Additional Character TD Support Zsoka Barkacs - Erwan Malgret Stephanie Cros - Alberto Menache Irene Derry - Stephen Osterburg Kavita Kholsa - Brian Thompson Production Coordinator - Andrea Stoops MODELING AND SURFACING Modeling Supervisor - Jeff Hayes Production Supervisor - Patty Kaku Modelers - Brian Deans-Rowe Lloudmila Golynskala Steve McGrath Matt Paulson Bill Stahl Surfacing Lead - David Doepp Surfacing - Claudia Candia Edward Deren Kenneth Hébert Sabrina M. Riegel Dun Zhao Additional Surfacing - Kerry Miller Production Coordinators - Susan Amar Peter Grassi LAYOUT Head of Layout - Simon J. Smith Production Supervisors - Denise Nolan Cascino Laura Lockwood Technical Director - Marty Sixkiller Rough Layout - James Buckhouse Sue Gleadhill Stephen Moros Bob Whitehill CG Set Builder - Sylvain Doreau Layout Steve R.J. Bell - Gerald McAleece III John Braunreuther - David Murphy Brian J. Danker - Richard Shiba Todd Heapy - Melissa Tseng Steven Kirchner - Nick Walker Production Coordinator - Ilyssa Katz ANIMATION Directing Animators - Tim Cheung Paul Chung Denis Couchon Donnachada Daly James Satoru Straus Additional Supervision - Rex Grignon Production Supervisor - Jennifer Dahlman Technical Director - Matt Authement Animators Edip Agi - Noel McGinn Chung Chan - Michelle R. Meeker Raffaella Filipponi - Fredrik Nilsson Anthony Hodgson - David Rader Ethan Hurd - Jason A. Reisig Tim Keon - Rick Richards Ken Keys - Emmanuel Roth Boris Kossmehl - Tom Roth Eric Lessard - David Spivack Don Venhaus Additional Animation - Kenny Chung Patricia A. Hannaway Production Coordinator - Gabriel Hernan Villarrubia LIGHTING AND EFFECTS Sequence Supervisors - Philippe Gluckman Susan Hayden Janet Rentel-Lavin Apurva Shah Paul Wang Mark Wendell Senior Production Supervisor - Michael Warch Production Supervisor - Stephen Sobisky Assoc. Production Supervisors - Jennifer Freeman Monty Kimball Stacy Rentel Technical Directors - Jeff Beall Kitt Hodsden Vanitha Rangaraju Joe Spampinato Lead Lighters Michael Day - Joe Palrang Sherry Yun-Shyan Hsieh - Milton E. Rodríguez-Rios Annmarie Koenig - Frederic Sautai Jin Liou - Pablo Valle Lighters Tom Allen - Stephanie Katritos-Sautai Ken Ball - Lee Lanier Chanda Cummings - Felix J. Mendoza Christian Cunningham - Barbara A. Meyers Philippe Denis - Stephanie Mulqueen Dado Feigenblatt - Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Alex Grau - Young Joo Paik Cheung Chad Greene - Sean Pollack Laura Grieve - Bert GJN Poole Matthieu Grospiron - Geri Smith Ben Gunsberger - Alessandro Tento Thane Hawkins - Carlos Vidal Nathania Vishnevsky Effect Leads - Jonathan Gibbs Arnauld Lamorlette Scott B. Peterson Bill Seneshen Scott Singer Effects David Allen - Mark Edwards Terran Boylan - David Hart Karen Schneider Brodine - Matt Head Juan J. Buhler - Mirjana Nikolic Rhett Collier - Mahesh Ramasubramanian Alain De Hoe - Erdem Hamsi Taylan Grzegorz Duda - Susan Thayer Martin Usiak Cloth Effects - Matt Baer Randall Hammond Andrew Harris Kenneth Ibrahim Production Coordinators - Audra Koklys Russell Peavey MATTE PAINTING Technical Supervisor - Michael Collery Technical Directors - Keith Gorham Michael Wei Mao Matte Painters - Steven Albert Joe DiCesare Thomas Esmeralda Tony Halawa Paint Fix - Alicia Bissinger John "JR" Robeck PRODUCTION ENGINEERING Director of Engineering - Ed Granlund Supervising Technical Directors - Mitchell Amino George Bruder Lead Technical Director - Gregory A. Dismond Production Engineers - Dale E. Cieslak Kevin L. Cureton Nik Gervae Mark W. Kirk PE/Rendering Coordinator - Carrie VanEtten Technology Coordinator - Marlon Montgomery Render Assistants Michael J. Endlich - Marc Miller Colin J. Hodges - Barry L. Paul Amy Rae Jones - Maria Romero Rob Julien - Steven E. Sorenson Vladimir Kanevsky - Allen Stetson Michael Macias - Michael C. Walling EDITORIAL Second Editor - Michael Andrews 1st Assistant AVID Editor - Michelle Belforte 1st Assistant Film Editor - Christopher Knights Editorial Apprentice - Paul Monteiro Add'l Edit. Supervisor - Carol Norton Editorial Coordinator - Nicole Serrano Sewell FILM ROOM Production Supervisor - Kathleen Kelly Technician - John Hanashiro Film Recordists - Dana Basinger Cherie Hammond Alex Zaphiris Laser Film Coordinator - Kyle Pascucci Laser Film Recordist - Baron Northrop R&D STAFF Animation Software Development Director of Development - Ken Pearce Sumit Das - Drew Olbrich Gilles Dezeustre - Trina M. Roy Nick Foster - Kurt Schaefer Barry Fowler - Karl Johann Schmidt Lawrence Kesteloot - Eric Tabellion Matt Kimball - Rahul Chandrakant Thakkar Joanna Mason - Deepak Tolani Shawn Neely - Daniel Wexler PRODUCTION Production Controller - Gary Wohlleben Production Accountant - Steve Deutsch Assistant Production Accountant - Susan Beech Central Production Coordinators - Andre de Oliveira Araujo Charles G. Baldwin Assistants to Jeffrey Katzenberg - Cynthia Park Holly Van Praagh Marie Walsh Assist. to Penney Finkelman Cox - Kirstie Field Assistant to Sandra Rabins - Melissa Wylie Assistant to the Directors - Matthew Tatom Assistants to Aron Warner - John Colt Drew McNeill Assistant to David Lipman - Katie Intrieri Assist. Ted Elliott & Terry Rossio - Shelly Carney Casting Associates - Sara Getzkin Christi Soper Production Assistants - Geoff Koops, Aaron Kruger PK Livingston Jr., Drew Stewart Ray Sunglao ARTISTIC AND TRAINING DEVELOPMENT Director of Training - Rachel Falk Director of IT - Jennifer Yu Technical Writers - Nick Thomas Linda Rae Sande Jonathan Simonoff Systems Programmers - Curtis Galloway Mark Harris Denise Howard Coordinators - Yumi Nishiyama Grazia Ojeda SYSTEMS ADMINISTRATION Sr. Systems Administrators - Michael Cutler Margaret Myers Brian Peterson Systems Administrators Graham Breeze - Rich Marcos Bart Feliciano - John O'Sullivan David Fent - Erik Patton Rob Toy I/O Administrators - Frank Richards Alvin Tenpo Editorial Technician - Gene Takahashi Jr. Systems Administrators - Sergio Chaves Mark Macready Heather Tensen Supervising Sound Editors Lon Bender Wylie Stateman Re-recording Mixers Anna Behlmer Andy Nelson POST PRODUCTION Post Production Executive - James Beshears Post Production Associate - Andrew Birch Dialog/ADR Supervisors - Chris Jargo Hugh Waddell Sound FX Editors - Scott Gershin Hector Gika Tony Lamberti Wade Wilson Foley Editors - Valerie Davidson Jennifer Mann 1st Assistant Sound Editors - Robert Batha Brandon Spencer Assistant Sound Editor - David Stanke Foley Artists - Jimmy Moriana Jeff Wilhoit Foley Mixer - Nerses Gezalyan Foley Recordist - Greg Zimmerman ADR Recordist - David Lucarelli ADR Voice Casting - L.A. MadDogs ADR Group Ian Abercrombie - Bridget Hoffman Newell Alexander - Richard Horvitz Rosemary Alexander - Sherry Hursey Tom Amundsen - Rif Hutton Steve Bulen - Donna Lynn Leavy Mitch Carter - Christina McGregor David Cowgill - Tom Pope Ken Danziger - Peter Renaday Moosie Drier - Claire Salstrom Iake Eissinmann - Lia Sargent Elisa Gabrielli - Bridget Sienna Jean Gilpin - Claudette Wells Nick Guest - Diz White Lynnanne Zager LA Studios Recording Mixer - Carlos Sotolongo ADR Mixer - Charlene Richards Color Timer - Terry Claborn Negative Cutter - Mo Henry Rostrum Camera - Messy Optics End Titles - James Williams Post Production Facilities provided by: Twentieth Century Fox Studios Re-recording Engineer - Denis St. Amand Recordists - Craig "Pup" Heath Robert Renga MUSIC Music Supervisor - Marylata E. Jacob Score Recorded and Mixed by - Nick Wollage Score Recorded at - Abbey Road Studios Score Mixed at - Front Page Recorders Media Ventures Music Editor - Brian Richards Additional Recording - Slamm Andrews Additional Mixing - Alan Myerson Assistant Engineers - Chris Clark Andy Dudman Craig Nepp Score Conducted by - Harry Gregson-Williams Gavin Greenaway Orchestrations - John Bell John Coleman Elizabeth Finch Bruce L. Fowler Walter Fowler Ladd McIntosh Yvonne S. Moriarty Music Preparation - Tony Stanton Orchestral Contractor - Isobel Griffiths Orchestral Leader - Gavyn Wright Choir - Metro Voices Guitars Performed by - Danny Jacob Music Clearance - Julie Butchko Music Assistants - Toby Chu Dave Hecox Alastair King Joel Richard Additional Music by - James McKee Smith PDI SENIOR MANAGEMENT VP Special Projects - Richard Chuang Heads of Production - Jane Hartwell Denise Minter VP of Human Resources - Jenene Wilson Director of Digital Operations - Patty Bonfilio Head of Marketing - Julie Haddon Head of Recruiting & Staffing - Marilyn Friedman Support Staff Human Resources Manager - Peter Gladysz Creative Services Specialist - Kelly Brown Marketing Assistant - Amy Krider Recruiters - Sonia M. Torigoe-Arroyo Dana Pettit-Vanhove Recruiting Coordinator - Christine M. Lingenfelter Facilities Managers - Earl E. Heinlein Jr. Jan Snyder Facilities Coordinator - Della Washington Facilities Maintenance - Caesar Myles Receptionists - Anthony Correa Liz Borges-Herzog Operations Assistants - Jonathan Dooley, Chris Milano SPECIAL THANKS Kelly Asbury Brenda Chapman - Brad Lewis Teresa Cheng - Alan Myerson Martin Cohen - Kristen Niederholzer Bruce Daitch - Dennis Park Ann Daly - Jennifer Rubin Doug Ikeler - Asa Tucker Tim Johnson - Simon Wells Michael Kahn - Lenny Wohl Cecil Kramer - Hans Zimmer Ed Leonard - Barbara Zipperman LOS ANGELES PRE-PRODUCTION Victor Alonso - John Garbett - Matt O'Callaghan Alice Alonzo - Bart Gawboy - Latifa Ouaou Curtis Auspurger - Carlos Grangel - Bill Perkins Dale Baer - Timothy Guyer - Mike Ploog Chris Bailey - Jared Hamaguchi - Amy Rabins Michele Barbera - Jay Heit - John Rocco Anders Beer - Ruben Hickman - Paul Shardlow Toni Blake - Ann Hoyt - Avner Shemi Lisa Brenner Bloomquist - Dale Allen Hoyt - Steve Simper Christian Buoyer - Barry Jackson - Mike Smithson Andrew Bruss - Kelly Kimball - Mark Solomon Chris Clancy - Sandy Kraft - Mike Spokas Corey Comstock - Ken Larson - Mike Stone Dayla Corcoran - Tim Lawrence - Eric Swanborg Michelle Cowart - Lori Lewis - Kate Swanborg Luc Desmarchelier - Brian Master - Brian Taylor Lynn Ezelle - Mike Meckler - Ron Tippe Nickson Fong - Christine Norton - Erika Vasquez Crystal Foth - Marissa Walker Propellerhead Jeffrey Abrams, Rob Letterman, Loren Soman, Andy Waisler PDI Commercial And Feature Effects (C.A.F.E.) Dreamworks Animation Technology Soundtrack Available on DREAMWORKS RECORDS DreamWorks_Records.png Walt_Disney_Records.png SONGS ALL STAR Written by Greg Camp Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Produced and Mixed by Eric Valentine MEDITATION Written by Antonio Carlos John, Norman Gimbel and Newton Mendonca Performed by Antonio Carlos John Courtesy of Verve Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises ON THE ROAD AGAIN Written by Willie Nelson Performed by Eddie Murphy WELCOME TO DULOC Written by Mike Himelstein Lyrics by Eric Darnell FRIENDS Written by Mark Klingman and Buzzy Linhart Performed by Eddie Murphy BAD REPUTATION Written by Joan Jett, Kenny Laguna, Ritchie Cordell and Marty Kupersmith Performed by Joan Jett Courtesy of Blackheart Records WHIPPED CREAM Written by Naomi Neville Performed by Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises I'M ON MY WAY Written by Charlie Reid and Craig Reid Performed by The Proclaimers Courtesy of Chrysalis Records, Ltd. Under license from EMI-Capitol Music Special Markets ESCAPE (THE PIÑA COLADA SONG) Written and Performed by Rupert Holmes Courtesy of MCA Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises MERRY MEN Written by Kirby Tepper, Andrew Adamson and Conrad Vernon Performed by Vincent Cassel MY BELOVED MONSTER Written by E Performed by Eels Courtesy of DreamWorks Records STAY HOME Written by Matt Mahaffey Performed by Self Courtesy of DreamWorks Records Produced and Mixed by Eric Valentine YOU BELONG TO ME Written by Pee Wee King, Redd Stewart and Chilton Price Performed by Jason Wade Courtesy of DreamWorks Records BEST YEARS OF OUR LIVES Written by David Jaymes and Geoffrey Deane Performed by Baha Men Courtesy of S-Curve Records Produced by Michael Mangini and Steve Greenberg HALLELUJAH Written by Leonard Cohen Performed by John Cale Courtesy of Menhir Music LIKE WOW! Written by Jimmy Harry and Sandra St. Victor Performed by Leslie Carter Courtesy of DreamWorks Records TRY A LITTLE TENDERNESS Written by Harry Woods, Jimmy Campbell and Reg Connelly Performed by Eddie Murphy I'M A BELIEVER Words and Music by Neil Diamond Performed by Smash Mouth Courtesy of Interscope Records Produced and Mixed by Eric Valentine Additional Vocals by Eddie Murphy IT IS YOU (I HAVE LOVED) Music by Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell and Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Dana Glover Performed by Dana Glover Courtesy of DreamWorks Records Produced by Gavin Greenaway and Harry Gregson-Williams Recorded on Kodak film using a Kodak Lightning Laser Recorder Prints by Technicolor® Avid-2.png Dolby Digital II.PNG Digital DTS Sound II.PNG Sony Dynamic Digital Sound II.PNG Motion_Picture_Association_of_America_4.png|MPAA Pixar No. 576 IATSE_VI.png Copyright © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios & PDI (Pacific Data Images) All Rights Reserved This motion picture was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Emeryville, California Category:Pixar Movie Credits Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Credits